Black Heart
by GreenEyes52
Summary: He's ruthless. A killer. They say he has a Black Heart. That he kills whoever gets in his way. Men, women, even children. But, is it true? Bella, a girl from the nearby village stumbles upon Black Heart bathing in the creek when she is collecting water for the village. Will she see a softer side to this killer? Or is he just as the village described? A man with a Black Heart.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, yes another story. This is going to a fast-paced story I think and so far I have an outline of about 13 chapters so here's chapter one, and let's see where it takes us! **

**Chapter One:**

BPOV

I put the pails down for a minute to wipe my sweaty hands on the side of my dirty dress. My hands ached from carrying the pails this far and I dreaded carrying them back to the village full of water.

_At least I only have to fill the well, and that's only once a week. _

I heaved the pails back up and continued my trek to the creek to collect the water. I watched my feet as I stepped over the branches on the ground and continued walking with my head down towards the creek.

_I really should make a path so I don't trip over any of these branches._

I was so deep in thought of figuring out when I could clear the branches to form a path that I didn't notice that there was a half naked male figure standing waist deep in the creek.

"Oh!" I gasped.

_That is a nice back._

At the sound of my voice, I watched as he turned around, grabbing a dagger from the rock next to him and glared at me. I took a few steps back, surprised. The pails dropped from my hands and rolled towards the creek.

I made no move to reach for them, still remembering the fact that he was holding a dagger in his hands.

"Who are you?" he asked.

I looked up at him but then averted my eyes as they drifted down to his naked chest. I looked away as I felt my cheeks heat up with embarrassment.

"I-I'm Isabella but everyone calls me Bella" I said, loud enough so he could hear me.

I felt self-conscience as here was a probably fully naked man standing in front of me, albeit standing waist-deep in water, and I was all by myself. I remember my father telling me to always take a friend with me when I go to the creek but today Alice was busy and couldn't come and the well was out of water so I figured what harm could it do?

_Obviously the one day Alice doesn't come with me a naked man decides to bathe in the river. _

"What are you doing here Bella?" he asked.

I looked down at the pails that were laying on the ground just near the water's edge.

"Getting water for the well in the village"

_Stupid, stupid! He could be a rogue for all I know and I just told him that there was a village near by? For all I know he could very well be Black Heart, the 'ruthless killer' as the rest of village named him. I've heard all the rumours about him._

"Well by all means, don't let me stop you" he gestured with his hands towards the pails.

Internally berating my stupidity, I slowly walked forwards and leaned down, filling the pails one by one, with fresh, cold water. As I was doing this, I glanced over at the man out of the corner of my eye. He was putting his head under the water then coming back up and scrubbing at his face.

_He has a nicely shaped face._

Once I had filled the pails, I stood back up and saw he was watching me closely.

"Are you going to stay there staring at me all day?" I asked.

"Well, I was just wondering if you would mind if I just walked out of the water and got dressed or if it would make you uncomfortable" he mused.

I felt my face heat up again.

I had never seen a man naked before but I have heard rumours from other women in the village. I have a vague picture of what a man looks like _down there_ but have never seen one for real.

"Sorry, I'll just be going then" I turned around to give him his privacy and started walking back to the village.

"Wait!" he called out.

I stopped with my back turned just in case he was out of the water and naked.

"Would you stay and talk to me for a while please?" he asked.

I could hear the rustling of clothing so I stayed with my back turned away from him as he got dressed.

"I really should be getting back to the village" I said.

I could sense his presence behind me but I still stayed with my back turned to him.

"Please?" he reached out and touched my shoulder, causing me to jump and lose some of the water from the pails.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" he said.

"Will you please turn around?"

I slowly turned around, my stomach in a jumble of twists and turns.

_Why is he making me feel like this?_

My palms were sweaty so I placed the pails on the ground and discreetly wiped my hands on my dress.

"Why should I stay? For all I know you could be Black Heart" I said.

His face tightened.

"Would you be afraid if I said I was?" he asked, softly.

I gasped, thanking God the pails were already on the ground so I wouldn't drop them, and stumbled back a few steps.

He made no move to step towards me.

"Y-your Black Heart?"

My heart was racing and my palms were getting sweaty again. I gripped the sides of my dress.

He nodded his head while still looking at me.

Forgetting about the pails, I turned.

"I-I have to go"

Thoughts of what the people in the village had said of this killer ran through my mind.

_And here I was all by myself in the forest with him. If I scream, the village will be too far away for them to hear me. _

"No, wait!" I had walked a few steps when I felt his hand reach upon my shoulder.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked, fearfully.

I felt the weight of his hand leave my shoulder and I turned around to look into the eyes of Black Heart. His eyes were the colour green, like the grass that we stood upon. He didn't look like a killer right now.

"Why would you think I would kill you?" he looked disgusted at the very idea and I was now left feeling confused.

I remembered the gossip of the men about Black Heart. He was ruthless and killed whoever got in his way. Even defenceless children. Anger stole my body, making me want to hit out at the man in front of me.

"Because you kill whoever you want, even women and children. Why would you not kill me?" I said a slight hint of anger on my tongue.

My throat closed up and my stomach tightened in fear as I saw the look of anger and rage on his face.

He took a step towards me.

"I've never killed a women or a child in my entire life!" he roared.

I stepped back, startled.

"Bu-but, everyone in the village-"

"Everyone in the village lied! Who told you I killed women and children?" he stepped towards me but upon looking at the fear etched on my face, stopped advancing towards me.

He took a few steps back, took a deep breath and I watched as his shoulders sagged, as if in defeat.

"I swear I have never killed a women or a child in my life" he looked up at me, an earnest look on his face.

I looked at him suspiciously.

"Why would everyone say that you killed women and children then?"

He let out a bitter laugh.

"Most people will believe anything that someone says, even if it's not the truth"

I stared at him for a few moments.

Black Heart was the most wanted person in the Forks Kingdom. There were Wanted posters with his name all over the place.

_And here he is right in front of me._

"I swear on my life that I have never killed a women or child" he said, putting his hand over his heart.

He looked like he was telling the truth. Years of my father being a man of keeping the peace in the village has led me to be able to tell when people lie.

And right now I believe Black Heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ooh, look, another chapter already ;) Please leave a review and tell me what you think :D**

**Chapter Two**

BPOV

"Will you please stay with me for a while?" Black Heart asked.

_I wonder what his name is._

"I really have to get back to the village" I hesitated.

I wanted to stay and talk to him, ask him why people are spreading rumours about him. But, I was needed in the village. I had chores to do and it looked like it was getting closer to dinner time, I needed to cook supper for my father.

"Will you come back tonight? Please? I haven't talked to anyone in so long" he said.

I contemplated it.

I could sneak out after father has had his supper and gone to his bed.

"Okay" I conceded.

His face brightened.

Black Heart picked up the pails and started carrying them towards the water, filling them back up to the top.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well, these pails are quite heavy, especially now with the extra weight of the water so I thought I might join you on your walk and carry these for you" he said, motioning with his head to the now full pails.

"Thank you" I said.

Usually between Alice and I we would each carry one pail but seeing as she's not here right now I an thankful he offered.

Silently, I lead the way back to the village, Black Heart staying falling in line with my steps. He kept up with my pace even with the added weight of the pails and the water.

I turned my head towards him.

"So, why are there wanted posters for you all around Forks Kingdom?" I inquired.

I watched as his shoulders tensed.

"Never mind, you don't have to answer if you don't want to" I assured him.

"I will tell you someday, just not right now" he said.

The way he said someday made me seem that he was going to be staying around for a while. The thought made my stomach tighten, in a good way I think.

"So, see you tonight some time?" he asked as we reached the forests edge.

I saw my fathers' cottage up ahead but I didn't see my father in sight.

"I'll meet you by the creek as soon as I can" I said, taking the pails from his hands.

_His hands look big._

With quick goodbyes to each other, I was heading towards the well in the centre of the market square. I glanced back at the forest edge but Black Heart had already gone.

"What took you so long to retrieve the water Bella?" my father asked, standing by the well.

"I didn't have Alice with me so the pails were two times as heavy this time father" I said.

I wasn't going to tell him that Black Heart was bathing in the creek. He'd round up all the guards and go after him.

The thought of anyone trying to kill Black Heart made my heart clench.

_I don't even know him._

I may not know him but already I can see that there is a soft side to this supposed 'murderer' of women and children.

After filling up the well with the pails, I started walking home after telling father that supper would be ready once he arrived home.

-BC-

Just as I was putting the evening meal on the dinner table, the front door opened.

"Good evening father" I greeted.

"Good evening Bella, what great things did you cook tonight?" he asked with a smile, the twitching of his moustache making me smile in return.

"Oh nothing special tonight father. It's just leftover roast from yesterday" I said.

"Well, better dig in before it goes cold hmm?"

We both sat down at the small table and father said grace. We started eating while asking about each other's days.

I told him how my dad went, skipping the part about meeting Black Heart and in turn he told me how he had to break up a fight between two boys who were fighting over who was going to have what candy.

Conversation stilled as I cleared the table and started cleaning the dishes in a tub of hot water that was heating over the fire during dinner.

I heard father clear his throat behind me and I turned around to look at him.

"You take care of me so well Bella" he said.

"You're my father, it's what I have to do. Besides, I don't mind looking after you" I smiled at him to let him know that I didn't mind taking care of him.

"But I think it's time you started looking after someone else, other than me Bella" he said.

I looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean father?" I asked.

"Most of the women your age in this village are already married and have a child on the way" he said, bluntly.

I gasped.

"Are you saying you want to marry me off?" I asked.

"No that is not what I am saying Bella" he gave me a gruff look.

"Sorry"

"But most of the women your age already have a husband. Don't you want to get married and have a family of your own?" he pushed.

I shrugged my shoulders.

Ever since my mother died when I was ten, it was just me and my father looking after each other. My mother never talked to me about getting married and having children before she died so I never thought anything about it.

"I never really thought about getting married and having children" I told my father.

For some reason, when I spoke about marriage and children, Black Hearts face popped into my head.

_He would have beautiful children. _

"Well, I think you should start thinking about it" he said, pushing himself up off his chair and coming and kissing me goodnight on the forehead before heading off to his room.

I finished washing the plates and cleared up the kitchen, wasting time until I could hear dads snores through the thin walls. Once I had cleaned the kitchen thoroughly, I heard dads snores radiate through the walls from his room into the kitchen.

I grabbed a shawl that I had made for myself and wrapped it around my shoulders before grabbing a candle and some matches and heading outside. I looked around and saw that no-one was on the street, just a few lights on in various houses. I started walking towards the forests edge, the light from the moon illuminating my way.

Half-way through the forest, I paused.

_What am I doing going to see Black Heart? For all I know he could've lied convincingly and he could be there waiting to kill me. _

_No, he wouldn't do that. He sounded sincere when he said he had never killed a child or woman. _

I stopped my internal thoughts and kept walking towards the creek. I had to light the candle to illuminate my way partly as the canopy of trees was blocking the moonlight from lighting my path. As I came to the creek I looked around to find Black Heart. I couldn't see him.

My shoulders drooped.

"You came"

I spun around, the candle blowing out from the quick movement.

"I did" I said softly.

He walked towards me and I stayed put, wondering what he was going to do.

"Thank you" he gently pushed some of my hair out of my face.

"Come" he said, taking my hand and pulling me gently.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere warmer"

I followed as he tugged at my hand, the gentle breeze causing me to shiver and for goose-bumps to erupt on my skin. We walked into the forest for a few minutes, in the opposite direction of the village until we came to a tiny clearing where I could see there was a small fire.

"Sit down by the fire, it'll keep you warm" he said.

I sat down on a log near the fire and Black Heart sat next to me.

"What's your real name?" I asked, curious.

He looked at me for a few seconds before replying.

"It's Edward"

Such a simple name for someone who is wanted throughout the entire kingdom.

"Why are you wanted by the King?" I asked.

In the wanted posters it said that he was to be taken directly to the King if found. He hesitated as if he didn't want to tell me.

"I don't know why but I want to be honest with you" he said.

I looked at him and he looked like he was having a battle with himself.

"It's alright Edward, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to" I said.

Saying his name felt nice. It's better that referring to him as Black Heart in my mind all the time.

"I tried to kill the King and his guards onetime"

My eyes widened as he told me the truth.

"I know I said I haven't killed any women or children and that is true but that doesn't mean I haven't killed men. One day, I will tell you the whole truth but for now, could we talk about something different?"

I nodded my head to appease him, even though I had a thousand questions upon my tongue that I wanted answers for.

As the night grew darker, I told him about how I was born in the village and have lived there my entire seventeen summers, and how my father had to raise me by himself when my mother died.

When the moon was fully raised in the sky, I told Edward it was time I had to leave.

"I should be getting back now, I need to wake up early in the morning" I said.

"I'll walk with you" he said.

We silently walked back to the edge of the forest before he turned to me and took my hands in his.

"Will you come back and visit me again tomorrow night? I really enjoyed your company tonight" he said.

I looked at him suspiciously.

_Would he try to do anything?_

"I swear I will be a gentleman. I would never abuse your trust that way Bella" he said, bringing his hand up to cup my cheek.

I was thankful it was night time because if any one saw us right now, they would tell my father.

"I will try" I smiled up at him.

"What will you do during the day when I am not there?" I asked.

"I'm laying low at the moment so I won't be doing much, I'll probably just hunt a deer to cook for my dinner"

"Okay. Meet you at the creek again?" I suggested.

"How about here? I'll wait until you come" he said.

I nodded my head.

"That way I get to see you quicker" he smiled.

I smiled at him and turned around to leave.

"Until tomorrow Bella" he turned and walked back into the forest and I walked the short walk back home, letting myself in quietly and going to my room.

I stripped off my dress and got into my nightie, hopping into my cold bed and falling asleep instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Remember what I said about this story being fast-paced in chapter 1? And two LONG chapters in one day? Spoilt people ;P But here you go since we reached 14 reviews :D**

**Chapter Three:**

BPOV

A month had passed and every night I snuck out to meet with Edward at the creek. He still hadn't told me why the King and his guards were after him but I have a feeling he will tell me soon, when he is ready.

Every night we would talk about different things, whether it was about how the weather was getting warmer or if it was about my childhood or Edward's childhood. I liked listening to stories that Edward would tell me about his childhood, about how he and his friend Emmett would always get up to mischief and causing lots of grief to their mothers.

He had me holding my stomach on the ground in tears of laughter one time when he told me about Emmett pulling his pants down once in school and both of them getting in trouble for it. Edward and I had also grown closer over the past month and we started to hold hands every time we would meet at night.

I feel more comfortable with Edward than I do with men in my village.

Father has still being nagging at me about finding a suitor that could be my potential husband. I have tried to look at the men in my village and picture them as my husband, and the father of my future children, but every time I try to think of someone as my husband, Edward's face comes into my mind.

I think I like him and I don't know what to do about it.

I can't very well go and ask anybody in the village because they will ask who he is. And I can't tell them that it is Black Heart. I want to tell Edward about my feelings but I'm not sure of how he will react.

_Does he like me? I mean, he hasn't left yet, and he always holds my hands. _

I see couples that are courting walk down the street holding hands. I'm jealous of what they have and how easy it seems for them. Every time I imagine me and Edward together I wonder how it can ever work out. He is the most wanted person in Forks Kingdom. Would we have to leave the Kingdom?

_Why am I even thinking about this? I don't even know if Edward likes me._

-BC-

I waited until father had fallen asleep and took the candles and matches, closing the door softly behind me. Edward met me at the forest edge and together we walked towards the creek, our hands entwined softly by our sides.

We eventually reached the creek and sat down by the fire that Edward always has ready.

I turned and looked at Edward, his face highlighted by the glow of the fire. My stomach twisted and turned as he looked over at me, the glow of the fire turning his irises a deep shade of green.

His hand gently cupped my cheek.

"You look beautiful" he said.

I felt heat rising to my face and it wasn't because of the fire.

"Thank you" I said.

We were silent for a few minutes until Edward spoke again.

"Do you still want to know why I tried to kill the King and his guards?" he asked.

"Only if you are ready to tell me" I said.

I was burning with curiosity as to why he would try to kill the King. Most people would be burned at the stake to even be found saying a bad word about the king.

"I want to tell you. And if you don't want to be around me anymore after that I will understand" he said, ducking his head as if he was ashamed.

"I will still want you around Edward" I said softly.

The idea of not being able to see Edward every night caused my heart to ache and a burn to start in my chest. I know I only met him a month ago but I've fallen for him and gotten to know the man inside him, not the person who everyone thinks is Black Heart.

"Okay, we'll see after I tell you the story"

I nodded my head and stayed silent.

"The King killed my parents when I was younger. Abused my mother while my father was forced to watch. I was hidden under the staircase at the time, watching, and hearing as she cried out yet I was but a defenceless boy at that time, I hadn't learnt the skill of the sword yet and I couldn't help her. My parents told me to stay hidden and I did, not understanding why the king wanted to kill them. I watched as the King let the guards have their way with her, then killed them both"

As he told the heartbreaking story, tears formed in my eyes and I hugged myself closer to him, trying to offer him comfort in the only way I knew how.

"From then I had hated the king with a passion. I wanted revenge!" he stood up, pacing around the fire.

I stayed silent, letting him tell his story.

"I trained up as a swordsman and an archer, training everyday to hone my skills. I joined the king's guard a few years back. And when I got close enough, I killed every single guard in that room. I almost had the king. Could almost feel the blade slice through his neck"

He paused, looking over at me. He was panting from building up so much emotion over this.

"Continue" I said softly.

He needed to tell this to someone as I could see it was eating him up inside.

"Instead of just killing the king, I took my time, explaining to him who I was and why I was going to kill him. While I done that, more guards had managed to come into the room. I tried to kill them all but just after fighting the rest of the guards, I was weary. They subdued me and locked me in the dungeon"

"I escaped with the help of my childhood friend Emmett after he heard about me being caught by the king's guard after my supposed 'insane' attack. He knows exactly why I done it. Rumours were spread after that and I was named as Black Heart since I apparently have no heart after killing all those guards. Wanted posters were put up and ever since then, I have been in hiding. It's been three years now and they still want me. And the king is still alive"

He finished by letting out a big gust of air, sitting down on the log opposite me and dropping his hands into his head.

He sighed really loudly.

"Here's the part where you start screaming really loudly and run back to get the village to come and kill me" he said, peeking up at me from under his hands.

I moved from my spot on the log opposite him and went and sat down next to him.

Pulling his hands onto my lap and placing a hand on his cheek, I spoke.

"You have every right to feel those feelings after what they done to your parents. Your mother especially. They had no right to violate her that way"

I looked into his eyes, trying to convey that even though he had killed, I was not going to run away from him.

"I do not like it that you have killed people but what is done is done. And I can understand why you harbour such feelings, especially seeing that happen in front of you at such a young age. No man should ever see that happen to their mother, let alone it happen at all"

By now, both hands were cupping his cheek, forcing him to look at me.

His features softened after I said my words.

He took one of my hands in his and gently kissed my palm.

"Thank you for understand Bella. And not running off to wake the village and tell them Black Heart is out the forest" he said, repeating his actions with my other hand.

Our hands were now entwined, resting on my lap.

"No matter what people say Edward, I don't believe you have a black heart"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far guys! :D**

**Chapter Four:**

BPOV

It was a few days later that Alice happened to notice something strange with my behaviour. We were collecting water from the creek again and I could sense Edward's presence near us. Thankfully Alice didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary.

Except my behaviour.

I was itching to tell Edward that I loved him. Even after all he told me the other night about his parents and the king that just solified my feelings for him.

_I love him. _

I was anxious to tell him. I am sure he at least likes me.

"Bella, why do you keep day dreaming? We have chores to do and it seems as if you just can't wait until the day is over" she said.

"This isn't usually like you"

_Oh, if only you knew Alice._

However, I couldn't tell Alice anything. Within minutes the whole village would know and that would be terrible.

"Sorry Alice, I think I'm just anxious for this day to be over"

I hoped Edward could hear me from where he was.

I wanted him to know that I wanted to see him again.

_I wonder if he feels the same way I do?_

"Are you sure? I've noticed you've been acting different lately. Has something happened?"

_Yes, but I can't tell you._

"No, everything is fine Alice. Why don't you take your pail back to the village and I'm going to stay here for a while, dip my feet in the water maybe" I suggested.

Edward and I had never met before during the day, our meetings had always been at night. I was too busy with chores in the village. But right now, I just wanted to see him.

"Are you sure? You don't know what could be out in the forest" she said.

_Oh but I think I do Alice._

"I'm sure Alice, I'll be along soon okay?" she said.

"Okay, if you're sure then" she looked at me questioningly.

I nodded my head and watched as she turned her back and started walking back to the village. A few minutes after she was out of my eye sight range, Edward appeared.

"Hi" I smiled shyly at him, seeing him in broad daylight for the second time.

His eyes looked a light green this time and shone brightly at me and for the first time I realised just how tall he was. My head came up to just under his chin.

"Hi" he smiled back.

We stood silently, looking at each other.

"Can I do something that I've wanted to do for the past few weeks?" he asked.

"Depends what it is?" I asked.

We were slowly leaning towards each other so when he leaned in and gripped my chin and brought his mouth to mine, I followed his lead without hesitation. His arm wrapped around my waist and dragged me closer to him, the bottom of my dress dragging along the ground. His tongue gently perused my mouth until the kiss eventually ended, stopping with Edward pecking my lips gently and then looking into my eyes.

"I love you Bella"

My heart jumped.

"I love you too my Black Heart"

He wrapped his arms around me, pressing me to his chest and I wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him to me tightly.

_He said he loves me. And I love him. _

_We love each other!_

Eventually, Edward eased his grip on me and reluctantly I let him go.

"You better get back to the village or they might wonder where you got to and send out a search party. And I need to go hunt another deer for my dinner" he smiled down at me.

"Okay, but I will see you tonight okay?"I said, bringing his head down to gently kiss him on the lips.

We said goodbye and parted ways, me heading back to the village with my pail of water and Edward to go and hunt a deer. Once I got back into the village I filled up the well with the water and went to complete the rest of my chores.

APOV (Alice)

_I can't believe what I just saw. _

Bella has been acting out of character these pasts few weeks. First I thought it was just a phase she was going through or a change but now, now I know what it is.

_She met a guy! _

And not just any guy.

_Black Heart!_

_How could she fall for a murderer? Does she even know who he is? _

I bet he has fed her lots of lies. I remembered back to when I left Bella by the creek.

I knew there was something wrong here. Bella is not the type of person to slack on her chores so when she said she would stay behind, I knew something was wrong. I walked out of site, pretending to go back to the village. Dropping my pail of water, I stayed where I was for a few minutes until I slowly creeped back to the clearing where the creek was.

What I saw shocked me.

Bella, my Bella that I have known since we were both born, who I shared every secret with , _okay not _every _secret, I haven't told her about Jasper yet,_ was standing near the creek talking to a man! Not just any many, but Black Heart, the most wanted murderer in Forks. My mother and father had warned me about the likes of him and how he wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone.

They looked to be talking but a few moments later, I saw as Black Heart leaned in, gripped Bella's chin and kissed her!

_No, no, no, no, no!_

First he fed her lies and now he is trying to seduce her! I won't let that happen.

Quietly, I sneaked back to where I dropped my pail and picked it up, hurrying quickly back to the village.

Bringing myself back out of my thoughts, I arrived at Charlie Swans house and knocked rapidly on the door.

"Hey hey, easy there, don't break the door down"

Upon opening the door and seeing me without Bella, Charlie began to panic.

"Alice? Is everything alright? Where's Bella? Has something happened?"

"Hold on Mr Charlie, let me come inside and I will explain everything" I said.

Stepping to the side, Charlie let me in and I walked into the kitchen, sitting down at the table. Charlie followed me, sitting in the seat opposite me.

"Now, tell me what happened" he said.

"Right so, Bella and I were getting water for the well right? From the creek. Anyway, I've noticed that Bella has been acting different, of sorts, lately. She told me she wanted to stay behind today at the creek to cool her feet which is not like her, she never slacks on her chores. Anyway, I told her I would meet her back at the village but instead I stayed hidden and watched as she met up a man!"

Charlie's eyes widened as he heard this piece of news.

"And want to know the rest of it? That man that she met was Black Heart! The most wanted murderer in Forks!" I threw up my hands, exhausted. I was out of breath from telling Charlie what Bella was doing.

_I should've made her come with me, not stay back at the creek. _

"I'm concerned for her Charlie, she's like a sister to me and I don't want that, that murderer to hurt her!"

Charlie looked as if he was thinking really hard.

He released a breath before looking up at me.

"Thank you for telling me this Alice, I will alert the Kings guard that Black Heart is here and I will forbid Bella from going to see him, in the mean time, I want you to go get Bella and tell her to come home immediately and then I want you to get off home where it's safe okay?"

I nodded my head.

"Thank you for believing me Charlie"

He nodded and we said goodbye before we parted ways and I went to see if Bella was back yet and Charlie went to notify the Kings guard.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Spoilt people :P**

**Chapter Five:**

BPOV

I was in the middle of just finishing my chores before going home and making supper for father when Alice ran up to me.

"Bella, Charlie says you are to go home right now"

"Why?"

"I don't know, he just told me to tell you. And I have to go home now too, so I will see you tomorrow okay Bella?"

I nodded my head goodbye and watched as she ran off towards her home. Instead of going home straight away, I took a few extra minutes to finish the chores and then walked home.

Once I opened the door and walked in, father was waiting for me at the table.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"Sorry father, I know Alice said straight away but I needed to finish the chores" I said.

"Sit down dear" he motioned to the chair opposite him.

With a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, I took the seat opposite him and sat down.

"Now, Alice has told me some very grave news today" he said.

My throat tightened.

_No! He can't know about Edward. Who could have seen us? Alice went back to the village and no-one else was around. Unless...no, Alice wouldn't have come back and watched us. _

_Would she?_

My heart dropped to my feet as father kept talking.

"She told me that you have met with Black Heart. I have sent for the King's guards and they shall be arriving tomorrow morning to search the forest for him, until then, I do not want you going anywhere near the forest."

_No! No, no, no, they can't do that! They don't understand what Edward has been through!_

Father sat down in front of me, bringing both of our hands to my lap.

"I will not let Black Heart hurt you Bella, Alice told me he is feeding you lies and making you believe he is good but listen to me Bella"

He brought his hands up to cup my cheeks and wipes away the tears that I only now realised had fallen.

"Black Heart is a murderer, he kills children Bella. You will stay here until the Kings guard has arrested him" he said, bringing my face to his chest.

A sob ripped through my body.

"No!" I yelled, wrenching myself out of his grip.

"You and Alice have it all wrong. Edward is not a murderer! He has not killed women, let alone children!"

Panic seized my heart.

_He sent for the kings guard!_

_I have to go warn Edward, he needs to get out of here!_

"Edward?"

Father's face looks confused.

_Oh, right. _

"His name is not Black Heart, it is Edward" I explained as I picked up my shawl off the kitchen chair and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"See Bella, he is feeding you lies, he is a murderer! And where do you think you are going?"

I was heading towards the front door when father stood in front of it, blocking my way.

"I have to go warn Edward, he needs to leave before the Kings guard finds him" I said.

"Oh no you don't!"

Father gripped my shoulders, bringing me back to the kitchen chair.

"Bella, Black Heart is a dangerous person. He will kill you" he said.

"No he will not kill me! I told you he is not a murderer! He said he loves me!"

Shocked, father fell into his seat.

"What did you just say?"

His face went ashen as I repeated my words.

"I said he loves me. And I love him too"

For a few moments, only silence could be heard in the house.

"Oh god, he's brainwashed you Bella" he said.

"You are not leaving this house and you are to never see Black Heart or this 'Edward' as you call him again. Now, go to your room and tomorrow, everything will be better once the king's guards have caught Black Heart."

"Bu-"

"No buts. Now go!"

It was no use. He would not let me explain to him Edward's side of the story and he wouldn't let me go to him.

Dejected and with a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, I walked to my room.

_I have to warn Edward! _

However, I could still hear father pottering around in the kitchen.

_Okay, wait until father is asleep, then sneak out and warn Edward._

I busied myself in my room until I heard the tell-tale signs of father's snores ringing through the small house.

Gently closing my door behind me, I quietly opened the front door, letting myself out and closing the door behind me. Letting the moon guide my way again, I ran to the forests edge and ran into Edward, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Bella? What's the matter?"

"You have to leave" I said.

"What?"

"Alice saw us today and she told my father. He alerted the king's guard, they're going to be here tomorrow to try and arrest you. You need to leave, before they can find you!" I rushed out, dragging him along to where he had set up camp for the night.

I started grabbing all his belongings and shoving them into his bag.

"Bella, wait"

Edward gently grabbed my wrists in his hands.

"Come with me"

I was sure I hadn't heard that right.

_Had I? He wanted me to come with him?_

"You want me to come with you?"

He nodded his head.

"I know that is a lot to ask of you and if you need to stay to look after your father or do your part in the village I will understand but I want you to come with me. A life on the run from the kings guard is all I can offer you but I love you Bella"

I stayed silent, taking in all that he had told me.

While I thought over my options, he packed up the rest of his belongings.

"I want to come with you" I decided.

_The only people I will really miss are my father and Alice but after what Alice has done, I'm not sure if I can ever forgive her._

"You'll come with me?"

I nodded, going to him and wrapping my arms around his waist, enjoying the warmth from his body.

"I love you Edward. And I want to spend my life with you" I said.

"I love you too Bella and I will do all that I can to protect you, but, we need to leave right now. Is there anything you want to get from your father's house before we leave?" he asked.

I nodded my head.

I wanted to write a note to my father explaining some things and collect some more dresses.

"Right, let's go"

After extinguishing the fire, Edward took my hand in his and walked me to the edge of the forest.

"Wait here and I will be back as soon I have everything I need"

Quickly, I ran back to father's house and, quietly letting myself in, I walked to my room to collect a few pairs of clothing which I put into a bag. Quickly writing out a note on some paper, I left it on the table for dad to see in the morning.

_Dad, _

_I cannot forgive Alice for what she has done. Edward and I are leaving together. _

_I am telling you this just in case you think that he has forced me into going with him or has kidnapped me, which he hasn't. _

_I love him and I love you too, but I'm sorry. _

_I just can't watch as the kings guard come and arrest Edward. He is not a man with a black heart. If you heard his side of the story, you would think differently upon your king._

_Love from Bella,_

_Forever your daughter. _

Looking around the house that I grew up in, I was sad to leave it all behind but I would for Edward. He deserves someone to love him and that someone is me.

Sending one more glance towards the room where my father was snoring, I slowly crept out the front door, shutting it securely behind me, leaving the past behind.

I was ready to look forwards to my future with Edward, no matter how hard it might be.

My last thoughts as I met up with Edward at the edge of the forest were,

_We might be able to come back one day._

"Ready?"

I nodded.

Edward took my hand in his and together we started walking through the forest, towards our unknown future, the moonlight the only light leading our way.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Bit graphic in this one...and also, since it's not the weekend anymore, I can't write all day like I did with the first few chapters so they may be a bit slow from now on, sorry...**

**Chapter Six:**

CPOV (Charlie)

When I woke up in the morning, it wasn't to the usual sound of Bella making breakfast. I had a sinking feeling in my gut.

Getting dressed, I stepped outside my room into the front parlour.

The embers in the fire had died out long ago and it was chilly. Shivering, I went and checked Bella's room to see if she had perhaps not woken up which is unlike her.

I knocked on her door but received no reply so looking inside; I saw that she was not in her bed.

_Where could she be?_

Walking back out to the kitchen, I saw that there was a piece of paper sitting on the table.

Picking it up, I started reading its content.

_Dad, _

_I cannot forgive Alice for what she has done. Edward and I are leaving together. _

_I am telling you this just in case you think that he has forced me into going with him or has kidnapped me, which he hasn't. _

_I love him and I love you too, but I'm sorry. _

_I just can't watch as the kings guard come and arrest Edward. He is not a man with a black heart. If you heard his side of the story, you would think differently upon your king._

_Love from Bella,_

_Forever your daughter. _

I put the note back down on the table, staring at it in disbelief.

_She's gone. Left. _

_With that murderer!_

I knew Bella was going to have to eventually get married one day and leave me, but I didn't think she would do it by meeting Black Heart of all people and running away in the night!

_Maybe I should have listened to her, may get Black Hearts side of things. _

_No! He's a murderer; he tried to kill the king!_

No-one knows why he tried to kill the king though. They all just said he had gone insane.

Maybe if I had listened to Bella and heard her story, or rather, _Edward's_ story, she wouldn't have had to have left in the middle of the night. I could've still had her here right now.

A knock on my door brought me out of the misery that was slowing manifesting in my heart.

_I should've listened to her. _

Getting up from the chair, I opened the door to see ten of the king's guardsmen.

"Come in gentlemen"

I stepped to the side as they walked in, congregating in my parlour.

"We heard Black Heart was in the nearby forest"

I nodded my head.

"My daughter was taken with him; they left in the middle of the night"

I informed them of all I knew and then the gentlemen spoke.

"Come on gentlemen, no time to waste, we must find him. Thank you kindly for your help Mr Swan"

I nodded my head to them and let them out, watching as they all got onto their horses and galloped into the forest.

BPOV

We'd being walking since we left my father's house and now I was beginning to see the sunrise on the horizon. I was barely able to keep my eyes open as Edward continued to keep walking, dragging me along with him.

"Could we stop soon?"

My feet ached and I was tired, I wanted to sit down and sleep.

"Would you like me to carry you?"

I nodded.

Edward picked me up as if I didn't add any extra weight to him. I looked up at him and he looked wide awake. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, napping.

We walked for a little longer until we came to a brook.

Edward put me down and I felt refreshed after my nap.

"We'll rest here for a while"

I went to the brook, cupping some water in my hands and drinking it.

After Edward and I quenched our thirst, we sat down on the grass and decided to eat some meat that Edward had dried. A little while later after we were rested, we began our trek again.

We continued walking, stopping only a few more times before dusk.

"Here's a good place. I'll go collect some wood for a fire, you just make yourself comfortable"

I sat down and watched as Edward walked around collecting pieces of wood for a fire.

"Are you sure that the guards won't catch us? I'm sure that they were sent after us by now"

I was worried that they would find us and arrest Edward again.

"No, I've been pretty good in removing our tracks, they shouldn't track us without difficulty" he assured me.

Re-assured, I watched as Edward made the fire, creating warmth for us.

"Now, let's get a good night's sleep so we can be well rested in the morning"

Cuddling up together, Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and with the warmth of the fire keeping us warm, we drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later, I awoke to the sound of metal on metal.

"Bella!"

I heard Edward yell my name before I felt four pairs of hands pin me to the ground.

Opening my eyes, I saw four bodies standing around me, pinning me to the ground. They were the king's guard. In the corner of my vision, I saw Edward fighting six other guards.

Panic gripped my heart, immobilizing me.

"Edward!" I yelled.

My body turned into fight mode, trying to kick out my arms and legs.

I struggled, trying to get out of the guards grips while I watched Edward out of the corner of my eye.

"Edward!"

They started tearing at my dress, ripping it up the front.

_Oh god, please! No!_

"No!"

I struggled harder, trying to twist my foot out of their grip to kick one of them but it was fruitless, their strength was too much. One of the guards slapped my face, disorientating me. I felt my body go limp as they continued to pin me down, ripping the seams of my dress.

"No! Stop! I'll let you take me, just don't hurt her!"

I turned my head to the side and saw that Edward was down on his knees, a guards sword aimed at the back of his neck.

"I'll go with you, just don't harm her"

_No! You have to fight, don't give up Edward!_

I opened my mouth to yell at him to not give up but as soon as I tried saying the words, I was wrenched up by the four guards and dragged along to one of the horses. I watched as they pulled Edward up, making him get up on one of the horses. The leader got on behind him and I saw a small dagger pressed against Edward's back.

_Oh god, what's going to happen now?_

Before I could think anymore about what was going to happen to us, I was hoisted up onto a horse and positioned in front of one of the guards. They kicked off and the horses started galloping.

It would take us about two days to reach Forks Castle and until then, I was left alone with only my mind to conjure up ideas of what they were going to do with Edward and I.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Right, enjoy this chapter while I somehow start writing chapter eight ;P**

**Chapter Seven:**

BPOV

It took us about two and a half days to reach Forks Castle. We stopped once to sleep and a few times in between to get water and eat the slice of bread that the guards gave us. My eyes were sore and blood-shot because I was too jumpy to sleep around the guards after what they tried to do to me.

In my mind I thank Edward for sparing me from the horrible torture they would have inflicted upon me but I also can't help but be angry at him for giving up so easily. Everything he's worked for in the past years was thrown away when they captured us.

At night time, I'm jumpy. Edward and I were tied to the tree while the guards sat around the fire, laughing and drinking.

"I'm so sorry Bella"

He always tried to apologize but every time I reminded him he saved my life, and most likely my innocence. If it wasn't for Edward, the gift I wanted to give him would most likely be taken now.

"I love you Edward"

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Bella"

As we arrived at the castle, we were taken off the horses and dragged immediately to the dungeons. Edward was placed in the cell while the guards started circling me.

"Such a pretty little thing"

"She would look good on my bed"

I ducked my head, trying to not panic.

My breathing was laboured.

_Oh god, not this again, please!_

"Leave her alone!" Edward yelled, holding onto the bars that were separating us from finding comfort in each other's arms.

Another guard walked down the stairs just as the other guards were getting close enough to touch me.

"Put her in the cell and let's go tell the King we have Black Heart. He will want to know"

They pushed me into the cell and I immediately ran to Edward, finding comfort as his strong arms encased me. I was thankful they didn't do anything else.

"Shh, you're safe now Bella" he said.

I was breathing heavily and on the verge of sobbing hysterically but Edward managed to calm me down, talking softly to me and wrapping his arms around me. We ended up curled up together in the corner of the cell, huddling together for warmth.

"I promise I will do everything I can to get you out of this mess I dragged you into Bella. It would've been better if you had stayed with your father, you wouldn't have been caught that way" he said.

Turning my head to stare at him, I told him my thoughts on what he had just said.

"I don't regret coming with you. If it means that I get to spend the last moments of my life with you, then I'm glad I came with you" I raised my hand and stroked his cheek.

He caught my hand and gently kissed my palm.

"I will still try to get you out of this mess. I am so sorry Bella"

"Don't be. I love you" I said.

"I love you too"

Silence enveloped us as we continued to hold each other.

Eventually, my eyes drooped and I couldn't keep them open anymore. I stopped struggling against the weight of my eyes and eventually fell asleep, the cold concrete a stark contrast to the heat from Edward's body.

-BH-

The next morning, we were woken to the sound of the guards yelling at us.

"Get up! Bow for the king!"

Disorientated, I looked at Edward who was laying next to me, still asleep, his arm laying heavily across my waist. I shook Edward, trying to get him to wake up.

"Huh?" he blinked rapidly, looking around the small cell.

"I said, bow for the king!"

The guard came inside the cell, yanking us up onto our knees. I looked in front of me and saw a pair of black polished boots that belonged to the king.

I gasped, keeping my head low. Edward followed my lead, bowing his head.

"Leave us" the king commanded.

The guards left the dungeons, walking up the stairs. Only the guards who had to guard the dungeon stayed.

"Rise"

Edward and I both rose to our feet, keeping our heads low.

"Look at me, both of you"

We both raised our heads, looking at the king. I stared at his cheek, avoiding his eyes that I am sure would be cold and calculating.

_How are we going to get out of this?_

"Edward. Long time no see, how has life on the run been treating you?" the king sneered.

Edward stayed silent.

I gasped as the king brought up his foot and kicked Edward in the stomach.

He grabbed his stomach and groaned, falling to the ground.

"Edward!"

I reached for him but stopped as I felt the tip of the Kings sword against my neck.

"It seems Black Heart has a sweetheart. What's your name pretty lady?"

I was sickened as his eyes roamed over my body, my torn dress and messy hair.

"I said, what's your name?"

I felt the blade of his sword dig into my neck.

"Isabella" I choked out.

He released the pressure against my neck.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful woman"

"However, I wouldn't want to tarnish my reputation by bedding someone who is affiliated with a murderer. You two are to be hung tomorrow morning at sunrise. Oh, and Edward," – he turned to look at Edward who was still laying on the ground, clutching his stomach- "you will not succeed in trying to kill me this time boy"

With that, he swept out of the cell, walking up the cement steps and out of sight.

I breathed out the breath I didn't realise I was holding.

I was both relieved and frightened.

_He won't take me to his bed. I will not become his whore. _

_But Edward and I are to be hung tomorrow morning. At sunrise._

We have all but a day to live.

"Edward!" I gasped, kneeling down to hug him.

"Are you alright?"

I fussed over him, looking to see if he was alright.

"I'm fine, his boot was just really hard" he said.

"Let me see it, it could be bruising" I said.

Edward lifted his shirt, showing me where he was kicked.

"Ouch. It looks like it's going to be sore for a while Edward"

"Only until tomorrow morning. After that we won't feel any more pain" he said.

I gasped. Tears burned my eyes.

"Edward! You can't give up! The king deserves retribution! He has to pay for the sins that he has committed!" I said.

"Are you going to let that vile beast get away with what he done to your parents? Your mother?" I asked.

I know it was cruel to bring back the memories of what the king had done to Edwards parents but I was not going to die tomorrow or at least go down without a small sense of hope.

Edward turned and looked at me.

"I hate him. Your right Bella. We need to figure out what we can do"

For the rest of the day, we scoped possible ways that we could escape from the cell.

I noticed that the guards held the keys to the cell doors on their belts.

_It will have to be during the night when the guards are sleeping. _There were no windows or holes in the walls so the only way we could get out was opening the cell door and walking up the stairs. It was worth a try even though we might get caught as soon as we walk outside.

Edward and I came to a plan that once the guards were asleep, we would see if we could get the keys off them and then escape.

_God help us if it doesn't work!_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay guys, only one or two chapters left now...But the good news is that you guys still managed to get a chapter everyday so far :P Let's see if I can post another chapter tomorrow hmm? Probably not, but I _will_ try! :D **

**Chapter Eight:**

BPOV

We waited for what seemed days.

The guards had still not fallen asleep. All three of them were standing, guarding the doors. Edward and I were huddled together on the cold floor, just waiting. I don't know what time it is, expect that it is late because I want to shut my eyes and sleep.

Edward and I talk quietly with each other, passing time.

Soon, the guards are laying on the ground, barely awake.

"Just a bit longer and they will go to sleep. Let's pretend we are asleep" Edward whispered in my ears.

Nerves assaulted my stomach.

_If this doesn't work, I don't know what we are going to do!_

I heard the guard getting up and walking around all the cells one last time. I closed my eyes and evened my breathing, pretending I was asleep.

"I think they're all asleep, we can sleep now" I heard the guard say.

Edward tightened his arms around.

We stayed quiet for a few a while more, until the sound of three snoring guards filled the dungeon.

Easing his grip on me, Edward slowly unwound his arms from around me, slowly edging him upwards. I followed his lead, until we were both kneeling near the door of the cell. The guard was sleeping, lying up against the part of the wall that separated our cell from the next.

"I see the keys" Edward whispered.

I could see them too. Fortunately, they were on the guard's right hand side, hanging on his belt loop. I saw there was a gap between all the keys and the place where we could get the key chain off his belt.

_Now we just need to get the keys off his belt._

Edward tried putting his arm through the bars but couldn't get it through far enough to reach the keys.

"You try Bella, you have skinnier arms than me" he said.

Edward and I swapped places so I was nearer to the guard.

I held my breath as I stuck my arm through the bars, trying with all my strength to get the keys. I stretched my arm, only a few inches away from reaching the keys.

I blew out my breath, brining my arm back inside the cell.

"I can't reach"

"Dammit!" Edward cursed.

"Look around, see if there's a stick or anything we can use"

Looking around, I spotted a short stick about the right length for our task, just outside the cell.

"Perfect, try to get the keys again now"

Picking it up, I put my arm back through the bars, using the stick to hook the key chain. I wriggled it around, trying to get the key chain through his belt loop.

Hearing the sound of footsteps descending the dungeon stairs, I quickly brought my arm back in, taking the stick with me.

"Quick! Someone's coming. Sleep" I whisper-yelled to Edward.

We re-treated back to the end of the cell and Edward wrapped his arms around, closing his eyes. I discarded the stick and pretended to be asleep, just as I heard the footsteps reach the bottom of the dungeon.

Holding my breath and shutting my eyes, I listened as the footsteps walked over to the guard who we were just recently trying to get the keys off. My heart rate spiked as I heard whoever it was put the keys into the lock of our cell and unlock the door. My arms tightened around Edward's and in response his tightened around me.

"Edward" I heard the person say Edward's name.

I was startled as Edward suddenly bolted upright, staring at the person, a look of shock upon his face.

"Emmett"

Edward stood up, bringing me up with him.

I looked at the man in front of me.

_Is he the Emmett he was talking about that was his childhood friend? And also the one that got him out of this situation last time?_

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked.

Emmett let out a light laugh.

"Helping you escape. Why else would I step foot in the dungeon Edward?"

Edward laughed along with him.

"Oh, Emmett, this is Bella, and Bella, this is Emmett, my childhood friend" Edward done introductions.

"Nice to meet you Emmett" I smiled at him.

"You too Bella"  
"Now, let's get you guys out of here before the guards wake up and realise it was me helping you both"

Emmett started leading the way out of the cell and Edward and I followed behind him.

"Emmett, are you sure you want to help us? We almost got caught last time, this could cost you your life" Edward said.

As much as I wanted to escape, I also didn't want Emmett to put his life on the line for us. Especially me, someone he doesn't even know.

Emmett stopped walking, pausing on the step.

"Edward, how long have you known me?" he asked.

"Our whole lives" Edward responded slowly.

"Exactly. Now give me three good reasons why I should not help a brother" he said.

I saw Edward thinking and he looked like he was struggling to answer Emmett.

"Good. Now, let's carry on and get you guys out of here"

Emmett resumed walking up the stairs.

"It's not far to the stables from here" Emmett said.

We walked out of the entrance to the dungeons. Emmett kept on look out for any guards while we quickly ran to the stables. Getting there safely, Emmett led us to two horses that he had waiting for us.

"Take these horses"

While Emmett went around the corner, Edward helped me get on the horse, positioning me so I was comfortable. He then got on top of his horse, positioning himself so he was comfortable. Emmett came back around the corner and walked up to us, holding a bag.

"Take this" he said, handing it to Edward.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"It has some clothes, sorry Bella they are only men's clothes-" he smiled apologetically at me and continued listing the contents of the bag "-some water and food. Basic necessities to last you a while until the search for you dies down"

"Thank you Emmett"

Edward put his hand on Emmett's shoulder to show him how thankful he was. Tears came to my eyes at the kindness that Emmett was showing us.

"Thank you so much Emmett. I can't tell you enough how much it means that you are doing this" I said.

"It's alright Bella" he smiled at me and patted my leg.

"Just promise me you'll look after Edward and make him happy"

"I promise" I nodded my head.

It was a small price to pay for what Emmett was giving us, our freedom.

"Now, before the guards come and try to capture you guys again, you better get out of here. Head West and don't stop unless you really need to okay?"

With final goodbyes to Emmett, both us thanking him profusely, we kicked the sides of the horses and quickly galloped off. We didn't look back as we got outside the castle gates, just quickening the pace of the horses to make as much distance from the castle as possible.

Edward caught my eye as we rode side by side and smiled at me.

I returned the gesture.

_We are free!_

The wind felt good in my hair and as I glanced up the sky, the stars shining brightly, I never felt more at peace.

_Time for me and Edward to make a life. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

BPOV

We rode for three days, only stopping to sleep and restock our supplies, which we also found that Emmett had given us some gold coins. We headed west like Emmett suggested.

"Do you know where we are going?" I asked Edward after we had set up camp for the night.

"Emmett said to head west. West is towards the sea" Edward said.

I thought for a moment.

_Next time the guards capture Edward, they might just kill him instead of keeping him for the king. _

"We have to keep moving" I told him.

He looked up at me from where he was roasting the meat over the fire.

"I know. I was thinking, and I want your thoughts on this afterwards, how would you feel if we caught a ship and headed to England? Start a new life?" he asked.

That could work.

_But I would never be able to see my dad ever again. _

That thought saddened me but the thought of spending the rest of my life with Edward over-ruled the sadness of never seeing my father again.

"We would have to cut our hair and change into the new clothes that Emmett got for us. They will probably be putting up wanted signs of both us all over the kingdom soon" I said.

Edward nodded, deep in thought.

We stayed silent, both thinking of the future ahead of us.

"If you continue to go with me now, you might never be able to go back and see your father" he said.

I looked him in the eyes as I spoke.

"I know. But if I return, they will search for me and probably kill me. I'd rather spend the rest of my life with you and not be able to see my father, than go back there and have the risk of being caught. Also, he was in on the plan to capture you" I told him.

"I love you Bella" He said.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and we fell asleep.

-BH-

We arrived at a village near the sea around night time. We set up camp just inside the forest.

"Tomorrow when it's light, we will see when the next ship out of Forks is. Anywhere in particular you would like to journey to?" he asked.

"England. I've heard about their beautiful country sides" I said.

"Okay, England it is"

"Also, tomorrow we will cut our hair with the gold coins that Emmett gave us"

Edward twirled a strand of my hair around his finger.

"I don't want you to cut your hair though, it's so beautiful" he said.

"I don't want you to cut yours either. It's like a lion's mane. Majestic" I said.

"In the morning we will start on getting our new looks, for now, let's sleep"

Edward and I curled up around each other and eventually fell asleep by the warmth of the fire.

By time the sun rose, Edward and I were packed and ready to start changing our looks.

"Lets' go and see when the next boat out of here is"

After untying the horses and sending them in the opposite direction, Edward took my hand and we walked out of the forest. Signs of life were starting to appear as we approached the seaside, fishermen preparing for their day.

"Over there"

Edward pointed to a sign, which we walked over to and looked at.

"Next ship out of hereto England is tomorrow morning. Looks like we came at the perfect time" I said, smiling at Edward.

He took my hand in his and gently kissed my palm.

"We sure did. Now, let's go get our hair cut" he said.

We got our hair cut without anybody noticing our looks.

With our newly cut hair, we looked a bit different but it still wouldn't do if the guards found us. We shopped for some new clothes, men's clothes for me as I would have to dress as a boy for the ship ride over.

_A month in men's clothing? _

I could do that if it meant that Edward and I got away from here unharmed.

We finished up our shopping, buying what we would need for the journey over the seas, saving enough of the gold coins to pay for both of our fares.

At mid day we retreated back to the forest, making sure no-one was watching us as we entered it.

"I think, tomorrow is going to be the start of our new life together" Edward said.

We were sitting on the forest floor, arms resting around each other.

"I think, I'm going to enjoy our new life together. Because I will have you to enjoy it with" I said.

"Good"

Edward kissed my nose gently and then we cuddled up together, enjoying the sounds of the forest.

-BH-

The next morning we extinguished our fire and packed up our belongings.

"Ready to catch that ship out of here?" Edward asked.

I took his outstretched hand and together, we walked out of the forest.

He dropped my hand once we were out of the forest, since I was now dressed as a man.

"All aboard for the journey to England!"

Edward and I walked towards the ship and bought our two tickets. We boarded the ship and looked over at the people who were standing on the docks. A movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention.

"Edward!" I pulled on his sleeve.

"Yes?"

"There's the Kings guard over there" I pointed to the guards who were by now, talking to the man who was selling tickets.

"Duck your head and pretend as if you are looking at the water. Don't look at them. I'm going to go walk around the ship, they will probably be looking for two people together, a man and a woman. I'll be back as soon as they are gone"

Before I could tell Edward to stay with me, he walked off, leaving me by myself.

My stomach twisted as I saw the guards walk onto the ship. I looked over the side of the boat, pretending to look at the water when in all actuality; I was watching the guards out of the corner of my eye.

My breath got caught in my front as they walked past me. They took a quick look at me and moved on, obviously not finding what they wanted. I released my breath, taking in a gulp of air as they moved onto the next person.

A few minutes later, the guards were leaving the boat and I watched as they got onto their horses and started trotting off.

I watched as they untied the ropes, letting the boat slowly drift away with the current of the sea. I felt Edward stand next to me.

"We can relax now, they are gone" he said.

I wanted to wrap my arms around him and kiss him, but remembering that I was supposed to be a man, I refrained from doing that.

"Thank god" I looked up at him, hoping he will see the thankful look upon my face.

Edward leaned down and talked into my ear.

"When we dock in England, we can finally start our new life"

I looked out at the sun, shining brightly down on the ship, and was thankful that we had somehow managed to escape from the King.

_We can look forwards to our new life now. _

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took a while to update. Only one more chapter left now, the epilogue. Wow. I could have added another twist to this story but I feel as if Edward and Bella have been through enough now so I will leave them be. :D Also, the next chapter might be a while (not a LONG while) as I have school exams coming up. But, I will try to finish it soon. **** Thank you for the reviews so far!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

Epilogue – Two Years Later

EPOV

My life was finally perfect. After Bella and I fled Forks, we sailed to England, the new land. With the left over coins that Emmett gave us, we managed to find a small place to stay while I found work. I saved up a bit of money from my job at the lumber yard and Bella and I managed to get married. We were blessed with our first born son, now a few months old and I couldn't be happier.

Word from Forks is that the king's guard is still looking for me. Bella lives in fear still that they will come over here looking for us. But I'm confident that before long they will give up the search for us.

Arriving home, I removed my boots before entering.

"Something smells good in here"

I greeted Bella with a kiss on the cheek and softly kissed our babe on his forehead whom was sleeping peacefully in his mothers' arms.

"How were my two favourite people today?" I asked.

As I started washing up for dinner, Bella told me about her day as she started serving up dinner.

"I went to the market and got some new cotton to make you a new shirt and some other goods, then I came back here and cleaned a bit, then started dinner"

Once I was washed up, we sat at the table and started eating.

-BH-

Later that night when Bella and I lay in bed, I was thinking about everything that Bella has done for me. Wrapping my arm tighter around her waist, I brought her closer to my body.

"I love you Bella" I said.

"I love you too Edward"

As I was drifting off to sleep, I was thinking about how thankful I am that Bella never believed that I had a black heart.

**The End**

**A/N: Right, short but sweet hmm? Well, it's been cool writing this story, even though near the end it took a bit longer to write the chapter but please tell me what you think? :D Thank you for reading!**


End file.
